This project seeks to expand the educational and capacity building opportunities for toxicologists from developing and least developed countries by providing travel support to attend a congress of toxicology, which is tailored to the needs of scientists from these underserved areas. To do this, support for travel awards for junior and senior toxicologists to attend the 8th Congress of Toxicology in Developing Countries (CTDC8) that will be held September 10 - 13, 2012 in Bangkok, Thailand is requested. Both regional developing countries and developing countries from around the world will be represented. Held every three years, Congresses on Toxicology in Developing Countries (CTDC) are sponsored by IUTOX. The meetings provide a forum for discussing toxicological problems facing developing countries and exchanging views on current issues with toxicologists from all over the world, especially from developing countries and regions. The Congress offers scientists, government regulators and members of industry the opportunity to learn about the latest developments in toxicological science and regulation through general scientific sessions and continuing education classes. Toxicologists from around the world will share their recent findings and attendees will learn about the latest advances in the science of toxicology, hear from eminent international speakers and leading researchers, and be able to discuss the complex issues that arise when drugs or chemicals adversely impact humans, animals and the environment. IUTOX is seeking support from NIEHS for two types of travel fellowships. Junior and Senior Toxicologist Travel Fellowships focus on helping scientists from developing or least developed countries attend the CTDC8 meeting to help these scientists return to their home countries in a better position to solve numerous urgent toxicology issues. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The mission of IUTOX is to improve human health through the science and practice of toxicology world-wide. IUTOX achieves its vision by fostering international scientific cooperation for the global acquisition and utilization of knowledge in toxicology for the improvement of human health. This occurs through sponsorship and planning of international congresses of developed and developing countries and through a variety of educational initiative including hosting continuing educational courses both associated and independent of the international congresses. Therefore, this proposal for travel support for the 8th Congress of Developing Countries (CTDC8) meeting in Bangkok, Thailand, achieves these aims.